Lending A Helping Hand
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: Fic about a couple of epi's that I saw a few days ago, but I can't remember the names. Ah well, it's got DuCaine, and I don't own CSI: Miami. Chapter 10 is up, it is FINISHED! R&R!
1. Horatio Always Tries To Be Safe

Okay, fic about a few CSI: Miami episodes that I just saw, and I made them more to my liking

Okay, fic about a few CSI: Miami episodes that I just saw, and I made them more to my liking. Hope you enjoy!!

Horatio was going through Ray's case box, and was lost in memories, of all the questions he was asked. Suddenly, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and was aware of a soft southern voice saying,

"Horatio? Hello? Anyone home?"

He looked up to see Calleigh standing there, concern evident in her green eyes. He tried to smile at her and said,

"I'm sorry, I zoned out there for a moment,"

Calleigh nodded, and handed him a folder, saying,

"Valera asked me to give this to you, said she found a name for the DNA from the blood as well,"

Horatio took the folder and perused it, while Calleigh looked over her shoulder. He saw that Madison's blood matched Raymond's blood, and crumbled up the folder, growling,

"Raymond."

As he strode away, Calleigh called softly,

"Be careful, Horatio, please,"

He halted for a moment, and said,

"I always, try,"

She smiled at his back while he strode away. She then went to her own old case files, since she had seen the name of the little girl the blood had belonged to, and knew who she was. She commenced digging, hoping her memory would not fail her.

Meanwhile, Horatio went to see Suzie, and was talking to her about moving to his house, but then he realized that if he did that, it would kill Yelina, since her husband was having an affair, and it resulted in an illegitimate child. He was frustrated, not being able to figure out a place that Madison and Suzie could stay that was safe, as they were his family now, Madison his flesh and blood, and Suzie was, well, Madison's mother, so she was part of his family now too, in a way.

For once, Horatio Caine absolutely did not know what to do.

Kinda short, but, I couldn't think of anything else to add to this, since the next chapter's gonna be better, I promise. Please review, and thanks for reading!!


	2. Calleigh's Discovery

Chapter 2, enjoy

Chapter 2, enjoy!!

It had been a long day, and Horatio was walking out of the station when he heard a soft, southern voice from behind him that made all of his weariness go away, just like that.

"Horatio, wait up!"

He did, and when she caught up to him, she stood next to him, smiling slightly.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Well, you're probably not going to like what I did, but, well, I felt like I had to, since…"

"Calleigh, spit it out." Horatio interrupted, and she grinned sheepishly at him.

"I saw the DNA results, over your shoulder, and I recognized the DNA levels and stuff."

She met his gaze and said,

"The DNA from the blood belongs to a little girl named Madison, whose mother's name is Suzie, who has been abused by her husband, Bob, who is the person who shot Ray."

"How did you know?"

"I worked an abuse case solo a few years ago, a neighbor called in on our friend Bob and I investigated. In the end, there wasn't enough evidence, but there was enough to have surprise home checks on them. I usually went, but then the court decided that we couldn't do that anymore, so, I lost touch with them a few months ago, when Bob cut off my communication with them."

"Ah, I see. Small world, huh?"

"Most definitely. So, Madison is actually Ray's kid, huh?"

"Yeah, she is."

"Thank goodness. I shudder to think of the custody battle that might have gone down between those two." Calleigh said, and Horatio replied fiercely,

"She would have won."

"And we both would've stood by her the whole time, Horatio," Calleigh said soothingly, calming down his temper. She also read uncertainty on what to do in his situation, and immediately thought of a plan. She spoke up, saying,

"Horatio, I've got an idea."

"What?"

"Well, since you can't have Madison and Suzie in your house, since it would destroy Yelina if she found out, why don't Madison and Suzie come to live with me, in my house?"

"Calleigh, I can't ask that of you,"

"You didn't. I offered."

He opened his mouth, wanting to argue. She gave him that look that simply melted him, and he could only nod his head in reluctant agreement.

Kinda a sucky ending, but I hope it wasn't as bad as I think. Well, please review, and thanks for reading!!


	3. Trouble At Calleigh's

Chapter 3, enjoy!!!!

She flashed him a winning smile and walked away, waiting for him to follow her. He did, and they came upon Suzie's car. Calleigh walked up and said,

"Suzie!"

"Calleigh!" Suzie stepped out and hugged Calleigh.

"How've you been, Suz?"

"Not bad. Still clean."

"Good. That's great, Suz, um, can I see Maddy?"

"Of course. She's been asking about you."

Calleigh beamed and scooped Madison out of her car seat and hugs her, bouncing her in her arms and walking away, giving Horatio and Suzie the privacy she was sure Horatio wanted.

"Suzie, Calleigh came up with the idea that you go live with her,"

"Horatio, I can't…"

"Therefore easing my worries and concerns about you." Horatio interrupted.

"Well,"

"Please, Suzie. It's closer to me, and her house is the second safest on my list of safe places to be."

"All right. I trust your judgment, but we have to ask Madison."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Suzie. Shall we?"

Suzie nodded and got out of the car, walking over to where Calleigh stood, cooing to Madison who looked blissfully happy.

"Hey Maddy," Suzie said, and Madison squealed,

"Mommy!" Calleigh put her down and she ran to Suzie, who scooped her up in a hug and said,

"Maddy, how would you like to live with Calleigh?"

"Yea yea yea yea yea!" Maddy said happily, and Suzie laughed.

"Well, then, as long as you don't mind, Calleigh," Horatio said, and Calleigh rolled her eyes at him.

"Horatio, we have been over this. I offered, anyways."

"Thanks Calleigh," He said quietly, while Suzie hugged her to say thank you. Calleigh looked at him and nodded.

It was decided that Suzie would lead Calleigh to her apartment, help her pack up all of hers and Madison's stuff and then Calleigh would lead them to her house. Horatio followed them, helping packing and then helping to unpack at Calleigh's house.

When they got to Calleigh's house, she opened the door and heard someone breathing. She immediately shoved Suzie and Madison out of the doorway, outside, while drawing her gun. She stalked inside, shutting the front door behind her so Suzie and Madison wouldn't follow. She made her way to the kitchen, and then saw a figure standing by the kitchen entrance, obviously waiting for someone to walk through. With a wry grin she went in the other way and silently made her way to his side. She put her gun to his head and said,

"Miami-Dade PD, get on the ground!"

The figure slowly turned to face her, and then she felt cold steel pressed against her temple. It was a gun.

Please review, and thanks for reading!!! More to come if you review!!!


	4. Caught Between 2 Loves

Chapter 4, enjoy!!!

She took a deep breath and tried to figure out exactly what kind of gun it was. She though hard, and then realized that it wasn't a gun after all.

It was a stupid curling iron.

She sighed and grabbed the man's arm, flipping him over and onto the ground, where she kneed him in the back and cuffed him, saying,

"Nice try, idiot."

She hauled him to his feet when the back door opened quietly. She drew her weapon, almost groaning with boredom and she aimed it at a figure, saying,

"Miami-Dade PD, drop your weapon, especially if it's a curling iron."

"What?" A familiar voice said, the confusion evident.

"Oh, it's you, Horatio."

"What were you saying about a curling iron?"

"Oh, this idiot used a curling iron as a gun on me, thinking it would scare me."

Horatio stared disbelieving at her when she flipped the lights on and then began chuckling.

"Well, sir, the woman you tried to scare is a ballistics expert, I don't think a curling iron would confuse her." Horatio said, and the man swore. Horatio hauled him outside where officers waited to escort him to booking. All the statements were given, and finally Calleigh and Horatio could help Suzie and Madison unpack. They only unpacked the necessities, and then it was midnight. Suzie and Madison went to bed, and just before Madison left she hugged Calleigh, saying,

"Thank you Aunt Calleigh. Love you. 'Night." Then she ran to Horatio and kissed his cheek, saying,

"Love you Uncle Horatio. 'Night."

"Goodnight, Maddy," Horatio said quietly, and stood up, watching Suzie and Madison walk away. Then he turned to Calleigh who was watching him.

"Amazing feeling, isn't it?" She said softly, and he looked at her, puzzled.

"To be loved by an innocent child."

His features softened and he nodded.

"The door's the last one of the left hand side of the hallway." She said, turning and pointing down the hall.

"What?" He asked, but not surprised.

"I'm not stupid, Horatio, don't play dumb with me. You're not leaving, we both know that. You never gonna wanna leave Maddy alone now. So, the second bedroom's down the hall, last one of the left." He smiled at how well she knew him. As he walked past her, he touched her shoulder and said quietly,

"Thank you ma'am."

"You're welcome sir." She replied, and grinned at him before disappearing into her own bedroom.

Horatio sighed as he slipped into the second bedroom, wondering if a man could be caught between two loves.

Please review, and thanks for reading!!!


	5. No! No, Daddy, No!

Chapter 5 is up!!!

In the morning, Horatio got up to the smell of coffee. He walked out, slipping a shirt on as he walked to the kitchen. There stood Calleigh in a robe, reading a book intently while sipping coffee.

"I could get used to this." Horatio said, announcing his presence in the room. Calleigh didn't move, didn't acknowledge that he was there. Finding that strange, he got a cup of coffee and walked closer to her, saying,

"Mmm, coffee, thanks Calleigh." She still didn't respond. He kept talking to her, trying to get her attention, not wanting to disturb her by touching her shoulder or something. He heard a stifled laugh from the doorway and turned, seeing Suzie.

"What?" He asked, and then saw Madison cross the room and tug on Calleigh's robe. She put her book down and crouched down to Madison's height. Madison said,

"Uncle Horatio is talking to you, Aunt Calleigh."

"Oh, thanks Maddy." She stood and faced Horatio, saying,

"What's up, Horatio?"

"Um, are you deaf, or something?"

"Or something, I believe." She said, pulling out earbuds from her ears, and showing him her blue iPod. Understanding dawned in his eyes as he felt like a fool. She sensed this and smiled, saying,

"Don't worry about it. Ready for work?"

"Sure, let me change and then we can go."

"Oh, okay." Calleigh untied her robe and made to pull it off, making Horatio turn around, avoiding looking, thinking she had nothing on under the robe. She laughed, saying,

"Always the gentleman. Horatio, I was just cold, I've got my work clothes on under my robe."

"Oh," He replied, and walked out, going to change. Suzie and Calleigh shrugged at each other and then got to work making Madison's breakfast.

They had just finished when Horatio came striding out and nodded to Calleigh. She hugged Madison, and hugged Suzie while Horatio hugged Madison, and then they left for work.

Once they got there, Calleigh noticed her father's car in the parking lot. Horatio watched as her eyes closed for a brief moment and then watched as she opened them, watched as she filled her eyes with determination and then watched as she slipped out, thanking him for the ride. She strode into the lab, finding her father drunk in the lobby.

"Hey Daddy," She said, walking to him and linking her arm with his.

"Hey baby gurl," He slurred, obviously drunk.

"Daddy, let's get you home, okay?"

"Suure thing, lambchop, I don't feel so good anywhos,"

"Alright, Daddy, just lean on me, okay?"

"Mmm hm." He said in affirmation, and then he suddenly clutched at his stomach. He fell with a thud to the ground and Calleigh cried out,

"No!"

That cry had Horatio running into the lobby, watching as Calleigh kneeled down next to her father, tears running down her cheeks while she cried out repeatedly,

"Daddy! No! No, Daddy!"

"Get me a bus, now," Horatio said quietly to a lab tech, and the tech yanked out his cell, responding to the intensity in Horatio's voice. Horatio strode quickly to Calleigh's side, and saw her trying to do CPR on him. He tried to push her hands away and let him do it, but she glared at him through her tears and kept going, praying with all of her might that her father would be okay.

Please review, and thanks for reading!!!


	6. Fighting His Conscience

Chapter 6 is up!!!

The ambulance raced up to the lab, and medics rushed in, quickly placing Mr. Duquesne on a stretcher. Calleigh walked next to him, still holding his hand, refusing to let go. She hopped in the ambulance beside him and the last thing Horatio saw was her tears falling thick and fast down her miserable and tortured face. He knew that no matter what her father had done, she loved him with all of her heart and if she lost him… Horatio shuddered, not wanting to think about the wreck Calleigh would be in emotionally.

He pulled himself together to walk into the elevator and ride up to his floor, where he was sure his CSI's were buzzing, waiting for him to explain what exactly had happened. Just like he thought, when he walked into the break room, there was Alexx, Eric, Ryan and Natalia, and even Valera was there.

"What the hell happened, Horatio?" Alexx was the first to talk.

Horatio quietly told them that Calleigh's father had collapsed for unknown reasons, and that he had been rushed to the hospital. When he finished talking, Frank rushed in and said,

"I just heard about Calleigh's dad."

"We already know, Frank, it's old news." Eric said dismissively.

"Really? Then how come y'all ain't down there with her?"

"We were on our way." Alexx replied.

"Are you sure y'all know what I know?"

"Which would be what, Frank?" Horatio asked, and Frank said,

"Calleigh's father died, a half-hour ago."

"What?" Horatio demanded, and the others looked shocked.

"Yeah, his liver or something failed, he didn't make it to the operation table. I heard that Calleigh was with him when he died, and when they told her that they couldn't do anything, she was silent, and then she just strode out, not saying a word."

"Oh my God," Natalia and Valera said together, putting their hands over their mouths. Eric and Ryan just stood there, like they were frozen, while Alexx put her hands over her mouth too, shocked beyond words. Horatio turned and strode out.

"Hey, where're you going?" Alexx called after him, and he rumbled,

"To find Calleigh before she makes the biggest mistake of her life."

Even Alexx was stunned into silence.

"You don't think…" That was Ryan.

"No, no way…" That was Eric.

"She wouldn't…" That was Natalia.

"She couldn't…" That was Valera.

"It can't even be a possibility…" Alexx said, and Frank added,

"Well, it must be a possibility if Horatio rushed out of here like a bat outta hell."

They all sat there, waiting for a call from Horatio, hoping that it wouldn't be one to a scene. Calleigh's scene. Of her suicide.

As Horatio sped along the streets of Miami, he kept thinking,

"_No, there's just no way that she would, take her own life. She's too strong for that. _

_But what if her father's death pushed her over the edge? _

_No, she still wouldn't. _

_How would you know? _

_Because I know her, dang it! _

_Are you sure? Can you be sure that she won't already be dead? _

_Shut up! She can't be dead, she just can't! _

_Why not? _

_Just because! _

_Because why? _

_Because I can't live without her! _

_Why not? _

_Because I love her, dang it! Happy? _

_Yes, now I am. _

_Good! Danged conscience, I hate you!_

Horatio groaned when his fight with his conscience was over with, and focused on the road, hoping to God he wasn't too late.

--

Hoped you liked Horatio's fight with his conscience, I had fun with it. I heard that there's nothing wrong with arguing with yourself, but it's when you argue with yourself and lose that it's weird. Please review, and thanks for reading!!!


	7. Falling To Hidden Pieces

Chapter 7 is now up!!! Enjoy!!!

Finally, Horatio figured out where Calleigh was. He sped over to a secluded stretch of beach that he knew her father owned. He parked a little whiles away, not wanting her to see him or know that he was there. He walked over to the stretch of beach, his eyes searching for her.

He spotted her, lying down on her side on the beach. He began to run, but not going as fast as he would've liked, since the sand slowed him down considerably. He began cursing the sand as he ran towards the figure he knew to be Calleigh's. He finally made it, and dropped to his knees next to Calleigh.

"Calleigh, sweetheart, no, no, Calleigh!"

He rolled her over and discovered that she her gun clutched in her hand. He slowly took it from her, easing it from her death-grip on the handle. When he flung it away from her, he noticed that she was trembling. In a swift move she sat up and stood up, arms wrapped around herself and her head bent.

"Calleigh, sweetheart, I'm so sorry for your loss." Horatio said, at a loss for what to say. He was answered by silence, so he touched her shoulder. He was surprised to feel her shaking violently and was suddenly overwhelmed by a feeling to protect her.

As hee drew her into his arms, and she didn't protest, she mumbled,

"It wasn't loaded, I took out all the bullets, I didn't even undo the safety. I just didn't want to feel anything. I still don't."

As he tightened his grip he sat down on her blanket and settled her on his lap, cradling her and trying to soothe her by murmuring comforting words to her. Eventually the sun went down and Calleigh started shivering from the cold, though she was asleep. Horatio carefully stood up, keeping her in his arms and walked towards his car. He laid her across the backseat and slowly drove her to her house, where Suzie and Madison were already asleep. He thanked God they were, so he and Calleigh wouldn't have to answer questions just yet. He laid her in her bed, gently tucking her in.

He waited a moment to lean down and gently pressed his lips to her forehead, whispering,

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

He slipped out and went to go lay down in his bed in the second bedroom. As he lay down with a low groan, his mind drifted to the day's events. He just couldn't believe that Duke was dead, it was neither right nor fair. Then his thoughts drifted to Calleigh and the hell she was going through at that moment. He closed his eyes, praying to God that he would be able to help her through this terrible time in her life. A few minutes passed and he was just beginning to drift off to sleep when a terrifying sound ripped through his eardrums.

Calleigh's shrill scream.

He dashed to her bedroom to see her thrashing in her sleep, muttering out unintelligible words. He ran to her side, kneeling next to her on the bed and shaking her, trying to rouse her from her sleep. He eventually did, and she sat bolt upright, wide-eyed and shaking, her arms wrapped tightly around herself, as if trying to protect herself from the terrifying, invisible monsters.

"Calleigh, sweetheart, it's me, Horatio." He said soothingly, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. Her panicked eyes met his, and without a word she launched herself in his arms, which held her tight while she sobbed into his chest, not saying a word. He eventually laid down and kept her wrapped tightly in his arms, for she had said, terror in her voice,

"Don't leave me, please, don't leave me like my daddy did!" To which he rumbled,

"Never, Calleigh, I'll never leave you."

He kept her wrapped in his arms until morning, and then she got up, and he called Alexx, who rushed over. When she saw Calleigh, she immediately hugged her, saying,

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry,"

"Me too, Alexx, me too." Calleigh said sadly and quietly, burying her emotions deep.

--

Later, Alexx said to Horatio,

"Horatio, I don't like the way she's acting, so calm and cool about the whole thing. I think she's hiding her feelings, bottling them up, and we both know that's not good."

"No, it's not. What can we do?"

"Well, I want her to start taking these anti-depressants with a small amount of sedative in them, and I want her to start seeing a psychiatrist."

"Do you think she needs one?"

"Yes, I think she does."

"All right, get me the prescription and a recommendation to a good psychiatrist, and I'll get her to go, somehow."

"Thank you Horatio." Alexx said and slipped out. Calleigh walked in and said,

"Horatio," It was the first time she had said his name since Duke had died.

"Yes, Calleigh?"

"I'll go to the psychiatrist willingly. Just tell me when. But on one condition."

"Which is what?"

"That you, and you alone take me."

"I can most definitely do that."

"Thank you Horatio."

"You are so welcome, sweetheart." He hugged her tightly, and she clung to him.

He was tempted to tell her that he loved her, but he wanted to wait until her emotional roller coaster was over with, he wanted her to fully understand just how much he loved her, and he didn't want her grief to make her think she was in love with him, when she really wasn't.

As Calleigh cried in his arms, his embrace tightened and he thought,

_I can most definitely wait._

_--_

I am feeling soooo bad for Calleigh right now! I would just die, simply die if my dad died. It's just so sad! Please review, and thanks for reading!!!


	8. The Funeral

Chapter 8 is up!!! Enjoy!!!

--

A week passed, with Calleigh being unusually quite and sobbing in her sleep every night, but having no nightmares, as Horatio spent every night with her, keeping away her nightmares. When Frank had tentatively brought up the funeral, Calleigh had swiftly left the room, and Horatio found her crying in her room, therefore Natalia, Valera and Alexx were handling the arrangements, with help from Eric, Ryan, Frank and Horatio.

Finally, it was the day of the funeral. Horatio awoke to an empty bed, and that worried him. For the past week, he had been keeping a close eye on Calleigh, as he was still concerned that she would try to harm herself. He went looking for her and found her with Madison, talking to her about everything. He watched, fascinated as Madison seemed to understand everything, and when Calleigh started crying, Madison reached out and crawled onto Calleigh's lap, wiping her tears away and saying,

"It's okay to cry, Aunt Calleigh, it'll be okay."

Calleigh nodded and drew Madison closer to her and said quietly,

"And you know what else?"

"What?"

"I'm in love with Uncle Horatio."

"Really? Is he in love with you?"

"I don't think so, Maddy, he's just helping me through a tough time, I'm sure that when this is over we'll just go back to being friends."

"Just friends?"

"Yeah, just friends."

If only you knew how wrong you are, Calleigh, Horatio thought, and then slipped away to answer his vibrating his phone.

Calleigh got up with Madison and got her dressed, and then handed her to Suzie, who was already dressed. Suzie smiled soothingly at Calleigh, and Calleigh smiled back, grateful for the friend Suzie had been and was to her. Then, she went to get dressed, as the funeral would be starting soon. She stepped out in a simple black dress, and a simple black hat that had a thin veil that covered but didn't obscure her face down to her bottom lip. Her makeup was simply, with black eyeliner and black under her eyes, hiding the bags under her eyes from not sleeping. Her shoes were black flats that were easy to run in, in case she felt the need to get away from it all.

Then, it was time for the funeral. Calleigh rode with Horatio, Suzie and Madison, and when they got there, everything was set up, and the team was already there, but no one else was there just yet. They watched apprehensively as Calleigh approached her father's open casket. She stood there, resting her hand on his cheek. She swallowed her tears and said quietly,

"I love you Daddy."

Then, she turned and walked back to the others, who were watching her carefully.

"I'm not going to break down, guys, not yet. I'm, I'm okay, for now." She said softly and the others looked sheepish. She shrugged it off and walked to the door, to begin to greet people as they walked in.

Soon the place was mostly filled, and the preacher walked in to begin the services. It was a beautiful service, and the preacher did an awesome job of portraying Kenwall Duquesne as a saint, and one that would be sorely missed. Then, the preacher called,

"And now it's time for the eulogy, given by the next-of-kin."

"Oh no." The team whispered, but Calleigh had already gotten up and strode to the podium. Horatio tensed, ready to go up there if she needed support, any at all. Calleigh opened her mouth and began.

"I'm Calleigh Duquesne, Kenwall was my father. I just can't stand up here and pretend that my father was a saint, because he really wasn't. He was my hero when I was younger, and he still is to this day, but even the greatest hero's have their weaknesses. For my father, his weakness held him back from being able to do the things he could've done, become as great as he could've been. But still, he was and is my father, and I love his so very much." Her voice broke, but she swallowed her tears and continued on.

"The phrase I'm trained to offer, as a CSI is 'I'm sorry for your loss.' Now I know just what a load of bull that statement is. Sure you could mean it, but it doesn't make the other person feel any better. They're just words, well-meant, but offer nothing, if you think about it, and as I now know." She turned to face Kenwall's casket and said,

"I love you Daddy, and I'm going to miss you so much. Heck, I miss you so much right now that it hurts."

She turned back to face the others and then walked back to her seat.

"Thank you Ms. Duquesne, that was beautiful." The pastor said, and then continued on with his sermon.

When he finally finished, next was taking the casket to the burial plot. The plot was in the cemetery next to the church, so the casket was taken there by a slow moving car. Calleigh walked next to the casket, placing her hand on it, walking with it all the way to the gravesite. Horatio watched as all her defenses went crumbling down and tears began pouring down her face.

--

The eulogy just came to me; hope you like it, even if it is kind of a tear-jerker. Unintentional, believe me! Thanks for reading, and please review!!! Oh, and Calliegh's dress is like the one from Carrie Underwood's video 'Just A Dream' where her white dress turns black. It's so beautiful, I could totally see Calleigh wearing it.


	9. The Lieutenant's Jealous

Chapter 9 is up!!! Enjoy!!!

--

Calleigh's tears fell thick and fast, but silent. As much as Horatio wanted to go to her, comfort her, he knew she needed to be alone, to deal with her father's death on her own. There she stood while her father was slowly lowered into the grave. When it was time for her to throw her handful of dirt on the grave, she did, and knew she had thrown half her heart into the grave as well, the other half belonged with the Lieutenant standing nearby, watching over her so tenderly that it almost made her cry harder. She watched silently as they covered her father up with a mound of dirt, and that's when she couldn't take it anymore.

She turned and raced off, thankful that she had worn shoes that were good for running. She could hear the others calling to her, but just didn't care. All she knew was that she had lost her father, and she didn't care about much else. She ran next to the beach, and eventually made it to her father's house. She curled up on his couch, grabbing a pillow that smelt like him, not alcohol and hugged it to her, breathing in his scent.

--

Meanwhile, Horatio was getting more than a little worried. He was driving around, looking for where Calleigh had gone. Then it hit him. She had no doubt gone to her father's house. He drove over there, and when he walked in, he couldn't find her. He found a note that said,

"Good thinking Horatio, but I've left already. I'm going to my dad's grave, but I'll be alright. You don't have to come after me; you've helped me so much already. I don't know what I would've done without you. Thanks for being such a great friend. Like I said, you don't have to come after me. It's your call. Calleigh."

Horatio read it and realized that she thought that he was just being a good friend, nothing more, and she was giving him a choice. He could go after her and tell her how much she meant to him, or they could go back to being coworkers and friends. It only took Horatio a few moments to decide. He hopped back in the Hummer and drove over to Kenwall's grave. He saw Calleigh kneeling by it, and got out, walking over to her. Then, he saw a figure step out from behind a tree and step to Calleigh.

--

Meanwhile, Calleigh had been kneeling there, talking to her dad, and then she noticed someone step towards her, and she knew it wasn't Horatio.

"Jake," She said, standing up.

"Calleigh, I came back as soon as I heard, I'm so sorry," He said, putting a hand on her cheek.

"Thanks Jake." She said, and gently pulled his hand off of her cheek.

"So, I guess, we really are through?" He asked quietly, fidgeting with his hands.

"Yeah, we're through. I really am sorry, Jake, but I was serious when I said that I can't live like that."

"Yeah, I know. I was just, clarifying. It's not, uh, it's not too much to ask that we still be friends, is it?"

"Of course not, Jake. We can still be friends."

"Good friends." He said, looking at her and she smiled, nodded and said,

"Yeah. You'll find someone better than me for you, Jake, I just know it."

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm positive you'll find someone a heck of a lot better than me for a man. Such as a certain red-head that's standing over there watching us like a hawk." Jake said, grinning wryly and Calleigh gasped, saying,

"Is he really over there?"

"Yep, and he's got the protecting look in his eyes. I'd better get out of here; I've got an assignment in Jackson in a few days."

"Thanks for coming, Jake, I really appreciate it. Really."

"You're welcome. Really." He said, chuckling, and she hugged him, kissing his cheek.

"Be careful, Jake,"

"I'll try. And you be careful. Hang in there."

"Sure. Bye Jake."

"Bye Calleigh." He said, walking away and roaring away on his motorcycle with a wave.

Then, Calleigh heard someone clearing her throat behind her and turned around to see Horatio watching her.

"You came."

"Of course. How's, uh, how's Jake doing?"

"Good, I think. He came by to offer his condolences."

"How sweet." Horatio muttered under his breath, and Calleigh smiled, saying,

"Is Horatio Caine jealous?"

"He doesn't deserve you. No one does."

"You sound like, like my father." She said, choking up on the words, biting her lip and ducking her head. Immediately his eyes were filled with concern and he stepped to her side, putting a hand on her shoulder and saying quietly,

"I'm so sorry, Calleigh," _For everything._ He thought but didn't say.

"For what? You didn't do anything. Don't worry about it, Horatio. So, was there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Well…"

--

Is he gonna tell her??? Review, and I'll write faster! Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!!!


	10. The Best Therapy Forever

Chapter 10 is up!!!

--

Horatio cocked his head and looked at her. She stared at him right back, refusing to look away.

"Well, first I have to know, are you and Jake still together?"

"Me and Jake? No, not anymore. I broke up with him, and he was just, clarifying it, I suppose. Why?"

"Well, actually, um…"

"Horatio, spit it out."

"All right, um, Calleigh, you gave me a choice, and I made it. I chose you."

"Me? Why?"

"Why not?"

"Well, I figured that your type is the dark haired Latinos, like Marisol, Yelina, Rachel,"

"No, I realize that you are my type, Calleigh. I love you, and I want to be with you. No one else."

"Really?"

For an answer Horatio took one of her hands and gently pressed his lips to it, saying quietly,

"Really."

She looked at him for a long moment, and he began to doubt himself. Then, with a smile she said the four words that guaranteed him that the rest of his life would be the happiest ever.

"I love you too."

"Really?"

For an answer Calleigh took his face in her hands and kissed him on the lips softly, saying,

"Really."

He smiled at her and pulled her to him, hugging her tightly and kissing her. She returned the embrace, and then it started to rain. Hard. They broke away and interlocked hands before running off towards the car. When they were in the car, Calleigh opened her mouth and laughed for the first time since her father had died. Horatio stared at her in blissful shock, and then captured her lips in a searing kiss, saying softly,

"I've missed that laugh."

She smiled at him and then he drove them home. They both changed and then flopped down on the bed, snuggling next to each other with their arms wrapped tightly around each other. Horatio dropped a kiss on the top of her head as she pressed her lips to his chest. She could just imagine her father smiling down on them from heaven, with no more pain or suffering. That made her smile as a thought came to her. She would never need therapy again, because this was the best therapy Calleigh could ever want or need, and now she had it. Forever.

THE END!!!

Hope you liked it, the ending's a little short but I couldn't think of anything else. Please review and let me know what you think, including questions, comments, complaints or criticisms. (Got that from my librarian, he's hilarious (and weird) like that.) Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
